Instants volés
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1&2, 1x2] On peut totalement ignorer une personne cinq ans auparavant et ne voir que par elle après. Enfin voir… façon de parler. Enfin parler… la suite ds la fic !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, un peu hot et je n'en dis pas plus sinon ça gâche tout !**

**Rating : **PG 13/T

**Couple : **1+2 puis 1x2(x1) XD

**Résumé: On peut totalement ignorer une personne cinq ans auparavant et ne voir que par elle après. Enfin voir… façon de parler. Enfin parler…**

**Pour qui en particulier ?** Pour toi **ma Lunanamoi**, c'est ABSOLUMENT PAS ce qui était prévu XDDD, ce qui était prévu sera fait mais là ça m'est tombé dessus à cause de Haru donc à cause de toi ! Alors c'est pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira ma choupi, bisous !

**Enormes micis**** : à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée sur « pourquoi… »** Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle plaise autant, je suis contente qu'elle vous ai plu ! Je vous répondrais qd je pourrais.

**Bon courage aux bûcheurs ! (câlin spécial à tite Clothô, Shiny-Pad, à mon petit poulpe et à ma Mi (t'ain j'avais pas mis la bonne version XD)**

* * *

* * *

**Instants volés…**

¤

**AC 202, Peacemillion reconstruit.**

¤

**On dit que les boucles sont faîtes pour être bouclées… **

_Envoûtés…_

_Effleurements…_

_Effleurements des regards_

_Depuis le début…_

Pas depuis qu'ils sont entrés ici.

Ils ne savent pas quand est arrivé l'autre.

Ils n'ont pas cherché à se voir, à se revoir,

_à__ savoir..._

Ni avant, ni pendant cette soirée.

Pas plus de question que ça.

_Des années…_

Ni le besoin, ni l'envie, encore moins le « passé ».

_Il est du genre à vouloir qu'on l'oublie, le passé, mais un devoir de mémoire est un devoir de mémoire… un devoir public de mémoire, de recueillement et de fête._

Et les cinq ans du Traité de Paix exigeaient que ceux qui avaient pu permettre sa mise en place soient présents.

_Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cinq années, pas forcément longues._

Malgré leurs nouvelles vies respectives, ils se devaient d'être présents, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de se parler, ils n'étaient pas plus attachés que ça l'un à l'autre.

Ils avaient plus d'affinités avec d'autres anciens compagnons d'armes, tout simplement.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du social.

_Ils sont du genre à vouloir se faire oublier._

¤

C'est au moment où l'un s'est trouvé en présence de l'autre que la donne a changé.

Comme ça.

A distance.

Sans se parler.

Sans le moindre son autre que les rumeurs des convives et un dj jouant des morceaux du XXème siècle.

Lancinant…

_Rythm__ is a dancer…_

_It's a soul companion_

_You__ can feel it anywhere…_

_Un compagnon de l'âme…_

_Que tu peux ressentir n'importe où…_

¤

_Il voit…_

des épaules d'homme dans un tee-shirt.

Un dos sculpté mais doux à l'œil.

Une taille assez fine, pourtant masculine.

Une chute de reins prise dans un jean et dans un jeu de lumières sombres.

Des cuisses fortes.

Un regard sur un corps sans visage, en presque ombre chinoise.

Un regard qui s'attarde encore et encore.

_Un regard sans reconnaissance…_

_Puis…_

Un mouvement de foule.

_Il voit…_

une épaule bousculée par un inconnu.

Quelque chose qui passe par-dessus un trapèze.

Une corde de soie.

_Lourde et épaisse…_

Une natte étonnamment longue pour un homme.

_Etonnamment ?_

Reconnaissance d'un garçon que l'on n'a jamais vu adulte.

Reconnaissance car le regard s'est fixé sur une posture familière.

Le poids des années altérait la manière de se tenir… mais il n'y avait pas assez de poids ni assez d'années pour changer à ce point.

Il l'a reconnu.

_Il voit…_

Et il le suit des yeux parce qu'il aime ce qu'il voit.

Il joue à chat avec son corps,

Il joue à un-deux-trois soleil.

Il joue à ne pas se faire prendre.

Il joue à laisser son empreinte sur sa peau.

Il joue à laisser deviner une présence… sans dire que c'est la sienne.

Il joue… comme il n'a jamais joué.

Il aime gagner.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il joue.

Mais il s'en fout.

* * *

* * *

Effleurements…

Toute la soirée a été comme ça,

en effleurements des regards,

en caresse des yeux.

_En reconnaissance…_

de qui on avait connu cinq années auparavant, dans des circonstances tragiques,

avec un dénouement douloureux mais somme toute positif.

_En reconnaissance…_

de _qui_ on n'avait pas le temps de trouver des qualités autres que fonctionnelles.

De _qui, il fut un temps,_ n'affectait pas plus que cela, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Et _qui_ a changé, bien changé…

_Tellement changé…_

Si changé que ça ?

_Envoûtés…_

Quand on ne prend pas vraiment le temps de poser les yeux sur une personne, on ne peut se rendre compte d'un changement chez cette personne… non ?

_Effleurements, effleurements._

_A distance, à distance…_

¤

_A ce moment là…_

Il se sent bizarre…

Il se sent doucement oppressé, légèrement nerveux.

_Observé._

Bien.

_Emoustillé._

_Doucement excité._

_Il était presque immobile, observant la foule d'un œil distrait._

Il se sent humain et animal mais certainement pas une machine à tuer.

Ressentir, ressentir…

Il se sentait normal… jusque là.

Juste là.

Là, alors qu'il était presque seul parmi la foule, alors qu'il s'était jeté dans la fosse aux lions pour être bien sûr qu'on ne viendrait pas le voir.

Qui s'immerge, qui se mêle, a moins de chances de se faire remarquer.

Qui s'éloigne du troupeau attire l'attention.

_On ne peut être une brebis égarée dans un troupeau,_

_mais__ on peut se perdre dans un environnement qui n'est pas le sien._

Lui était le loup dans la bergerie, déguisé en mouton pour faire patte blanche.

Ce soir il avait eu les crocs, comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Tout ça à cause de quelques sensations, comme ça…

Anodines… mais de plus en plus puissantes…

_Adrénaline, danger… comme une mise en joue,_

_une__ mise à mort._

_Excitante._

On pourrait donner sa vie pour ressentir.

_La guerre et la vie pouvaient tuer toute humanité, toute envie d'être humain._

_Toute envie d'être._

¤

La musique se fait bourdonnement.

Les conversations autour, brouhaha.

_Il sent…_

Des poils qui se hérissent sur un bras, une nuque, dans le dos.

Des oreilles qui rougissent malgré elles sans trop comprendre pourquoi,

sans chercher à comprendre.

C'est comme ça.

_Envoûtés…_

Distance, frissons, présence.

Chaud.

Froid.

Nervosité.

_Un ennemi qui vous veut…_

_tout__ court._

_Mais qui ?_

Une feinte pour se tourner discrètement,

pour voir qui cerne.

_Pour voir…_

Qui est tout autour en étant juste derrière.

Qui est juste derrière en étant pourtant loin.

Qui a le pouvoir de faire ressentir sa simple présence sur sa peau.

Qui fait réagir son corps.

Qui fait naître des picotements.

Un mouvement de foule.

Un mouvement de natte.

Un mouvement de son propre corps.

Une tête qui pivote en douceur.

Des yeux qui ne voient qu'un corps sans visage.

Des yeux qui ne voient qu'un seul corps, de dos parmi tous les convives devenus danseurs.

Car il est l'heure.

Il est minuit.

_Il le voit…_

seulement de dos.

¤¤

Sa peau reconnaît le frisson et ses orbes boivent la tentation jusqu'à la lie.

Son corps se fait tantale et il a envie de se brûler les ailes et le reste.

Il n'a pourtant pas bu : il ne comprend pas ce qui l'attire chez ce corps mais il le dévore, comme il était sûr que celui-ci l'avait dévoré vivant auparavant.

Un corps presque semblable au sien, habillé presque comme lui sauf qu'il semblait porter une chemisette assez foncée, peut-être bleue, il faisait sombre.

Un corps presque semblable au sien…

en plus musclé.

Un dos athlétique, des reins légèrement cambré.

Des cuisses nerveuses, toniques sous un pantalon très bien coupé.

Plus ça va et plus il regarde,

plisse les yeux et remonte.

Fixe la chevelure courte et épaisse, la nuque et le port d'épaule.

Et stoppe :

son regard refuse de lâcher le port.

_Familier ?_

Il regarde encore et encore et encore sans comprendre pourquoi il ne se fixait pas sur autre chose, ou pourquoi il fixait tout court.

Il n'avait même pas encore bu d'alcool.

Il continue à fixer, incapable de détacher son regard, comme si ses prunelles avaient une volonté propre, jusqu'à ce que malgré lui, une image se forme.

_Vous n'avez jamais rencontré quelqu'un que vous n'aviez pas vu depuis longtemps ? Vous êtes là à observer cette personne avant même d'avoir conscience de l'avoir reconnue, sans comprendre pourquoi ? Et que cette personne vient vous voir et vous dit bonjour en souriant en lançant un « tu ne me reconnais pas ? » eh bien c'est exactement ça_.

L'image s'est formée et s'est collée à sa rétine.

Il a superposé ses souvenirs avec un port d'épaule, plus grand aujourd'hui, plus homme.

Un port d'épaule tout petit à l'époque pour un si grand bonhomme d'1m56.

Un port d'épaule très droit alors que le sien était courbé.

Un tout petit port d'épaule jadis pour de si grandes responsabilités.

_Aujourd'hui c'était un port d'homme. Le mètre cinquante-six était très loin, comme le sien._

Il l'a reconnu.

Il n'a aucune raison d'aller le voir, pas plus qu'hier alors il ne le fait pas, il se contente de ressentir les picotements en se demandant si lui aussi les ressentait.

Il continue à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, ce qu'il ne fait pas pendant un moment.

_On sent quand on est observé, on le sent forcément et on veut savoir qui._

Il aime qu'il ne se retourne pas, ça rajoute au défi.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne fasse pas pareil que lui.

Quand il se retourne enfin, lui se détourne et va voir ailleurs s'il y est.

Et va se chercher un verre, finalement il resterait plus longtemps que prévu.

Ils continuent le jeu toute la soirée.

* * *

_Effleurements, effleurements…_

Jeux de regards, jeux de regards, jeux de hasard, jeux de lumières.

Ils jouent à se séduire, sans se parler, tout en évitant ceux qui souhaiteraient éventuellement leur faire la conversation.

_Désolé pour les autres pilotes, peut-être plus tard, là… ils avaient envie de jouer à deux._

_De jouer à se séduire._

_De jouer à être ados._

De l'autre bout d'une pièce à trois centimètres d'une peau.

Jamais les yeux dans les yeux,

ce serait trop simple.

_Les mêmes frissons._

_Les mêmes picotements._

_Pour l'un comme pour l'autre…_

_A tour de rôle… ils avancent…_

Les regards toujours sur la peau,

les souffles de temps en temps dans le cou, quand ils sont suffisamment près.

Des lèvres papillon contre une oreille.

Des ongles ras et lisses sur une nuque douce.

Des effleurements de doigts sur un bras nu.

Un frôlement de hanches.

Un mouvement de reins.

Quelques secondes, _toujours…_

Et _toujours _plus personne dès que l'autre se tourne pour prendre sur le fait.

_Comme une illusion…_

Un jeu de piste excitant où on _sait_ qui fait quoi.

Ou on _sent_ qui fait quoi.

Un cache-cache sensuel

où on sait tout sauf ce que va faire l'autre.

Un jeu de piste en plein devoir de mémoire.

Un jeu pour se rappeler qui ils sont eux aussi.

En douceur et en stratégie…

¤

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre eux ?

Qu'est-ce qui les avait fait passer de presque rien à un proche du tout ?

Ce qui a changé ? La manière de percevoir, de ressentir la présence de l'autre.

Le magnétisme qu'ils ont éprouvé sans même avoir besoin de se regarder dans les yeux.

Ce qui a changé est le temps. Ils ont le temps de vraiment poser les yeux.

Le temps de se poser.

Le temps de respirer.

Le temps de ressentir.

Avec le temps va, tout s'en va, mais tout s'en vient aussi.

¤

Ce qui fait qu'ils se plaisent aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'y avait même pas d'hier ?

_Juste un instant…_

Ce qui fait qu'il y a un là, maintenant, tout de suite, je veux le bouffer sur place ?

_Cinq ans._

Il y a cinq ans.

Cinq ans et une commémoration.

Cinq ans et une obligation.

Juste une occasion. Parfois il ne faut pas plus que la chance et une certaine atmosphère.

Parfois il ne faut pas plus qu'une occasion de voir une personne sous un autre angle.

Une occasion de grandir.

Une occasion de ressentir une attirance, du désir ou autre.

Une occasion de se rendre compte.

_Un instant où tout bascule._

Etre deux à éprouver évite les questions maladroites comme « tu es… ? »

Les questions qui cassent le semblant de magie qui se crée, ou la magie tout court.

L'attirance, physique ou autre ne se maîtrise pas.

L'attirance, physique ou autre ne se contrôle pas.

Mais on peut contrôler ce qu'on en fait.

_On peut avoir un certain contrôle._

* * *

Ils ne savent pas comment ils se sont retrouvés en plein milieu de la piste.

_Un rythme lancinant… qui les appelle… une musique que jusqu'alors ils entendaient sans écouter._

Une chanson ancienne, du XXème siècle encore, mais bien plus ancienne, avec très peu de paroles, assez répétitives. De la belle musique, une jolie voix féminine et sensuelle…

_Love to love you, baby…_

_Un souhait peut-être ?_

_Une prémonition ?_

Ils se sont retrouvés en pleine piste et ils ont eu envie de bouger ensemble.

Ils ne savent honnêtement pas qui a « cédé » le premier.

Ils savent simplement qu'à un moment, il a fallu arrêter de jouer ce jeu-là pour en commencer un autre.

Sans parler…

_Pourquoi parler ?_

¤

Deux corps qui se touchent sans plus seulement se frôler…

_Donne-moi ton cœur baby, ton corps baby…_

_Donne-moi tout…_

Toujours sans se parler…

_Pourquoi se parler ?_

Des mains autour de la taille.

Une tête au creux d'un cou, respirant un peu de peau et une légère odeur d'après-rasage.

Un nez qui frotte doucement et un sourire, il était imberbe il y a si peu.

Si peu…

Cinq ans.

Les mains sur la taille griffonnent les reins et un corps se cambre doucement.

Les picotements augmentent en même temps que la tension.

Des lèvres se posent sur une oreille avant de glisser sur une pommette en nage.

Un peu de nervosité.

Un mouvement lascif, en rythme avec la chanson provocante…

Ce n'était pas le quart d'heure américain mais un Américain allait y avoir droit.

Un demi Japonais aussi.

_I… love to love you baby…._

_Ils ont bien le temps de parler…_

_¤_

Bouche à bouche, bouche contre bouche.

Dents qui mordillent ou mordent, emprisonnent.

Lèvres humides, mouillées un peu, beaucoup, passionnément.

Langues qui se frôlent, se caressent puis se goûtent.

Bouches qui en veulent encore,

Encore.

Encore.

_I… love to love you baby…_

Bouches qui veulent se fondre, aspirer en étant aspiré.

Bouche qui conquiert.

Bouche qui possède.

_Tour à tour._

Bouche qui domine.

Bouche qui soumet.

_Tour à tour._

_I… love to love you baby…._

Lèvres à feu et seulement à feu.

Fusions et effusions sans violence.

Sang qui bat aux tempes,

court dans les veines.

Cœurs qui s'ébattent en coups de jus.

Electriques.

Gémissements.

Gémissements.

De plus en plus forts.

Long.

Frisson

« - Hmm…

¤

Etreinte qui se resserre.

Corps qui se fondent plus encore.

Seuls au milieu de tous.

Personne n'en a cure et c'est tant mieux.

Ils se fondent dans le décor.

« - Hmph…

¤

_Les soupirs se répondent, malgré eux, se font l'écho de leurs corps soudés…_

Ventres qui palpitent.

Mouvements du bassin.

Longs.

Langoureux.

Encore.

Encore.

Corps et lèvres qui dansent…

Attirance d'une nuit ? Pourquoi pas ?

Plus ? Pas pour l'instant.

_Ils ont le temps de voir venir._

_Ils n'ont plus à voler le temps, ni à compter._

Pas envie de parler du passé ou du bon vieux temps. Il n'y en a pas de toutes façons.

Deux inconnus qui se reconnaissent et qui font table rase, le temps de faire connaissance sur une piste de danse.

Le temps que les peaux se parlent.

Que les odeurs se mêlent.

Que les souffles se répondent.

_I… love to love you Baby…_

Le temps que les lèvres s'entrouvrent un peu plus, humides et douces.

Le temps que la sueur se plaque sur les corps, sur les vêtements, sur les cheveux.

Le temps que les mains se faufilent sous un tee-shirt trempé.

Le temps que des doigts fourragent dans des cheveux en bataille.

Le temps que les corps se fondent en musique, en rythme.

Le temps que la lumière se tamise plus encore.

_I… love to love you, Baby…_

Le temps d'un air langoureux, trop rythmé pour être un slow, trop lent pour se danser seul.

_Le temps que le temps s'arrête…_

_¤_

Juste une envie.

Juste une envie de prendre et d'être pris, d'être embrassé, au propre comme au figuré.

Juste une envie de vivre, comme tout le monde.

Juste une envie de ne pas se prendre la tête.

Comme deux inconnus,

deux hommes qui s'attirent.

Deux hommes qui ont eu un coup de peau insensé, satinée

Un coup de pot, peut-être,

un coup de chaud surtout.

Et la musique change.

_Mi cuerpo junto al tuyo_

Et la musique est bonne.

_eso__ sientelo_

Et la musique leur va et les comprend.

_No me hable, no me diga nada_

Et ils continuent à évoluer sur la piste.

Ils n'ont pas bougé.

_sientelo_****

¤

_Mi cuerpo junto al tuyo, eso sientelo_**_  
_**_No hablo y no digo nada, sientelo _**_  
_****  
**_Mon corps contre le tien, sens-le bien._**_  
_**_Ne me parle pas, ne me dis rien, sens-le._**__**

¤

Regards fiévreux et froids quand leurs paupières s'entrouvrent.

_Sientelo__…_

_Sens-le…_

_Sensuel…_

L'intensité est insoutenable mais les couleurs pourtant si belles ne sont pas bien vues, la pénombre aidant les sensations à se propager, mais pas à mieux voir.

_Sientelo__…_

_Sens-le…_

A mieux percevoir, ils se verront bien à la lumière du jour.

_Sientelo__…_

_Sens-le…_

Pour le moment… ils ferment les yeux et se laissent porter par la musique, par la séduction, par eux-mêmes.

_Sientelo__…_

_Sens-le…_

_Sens-moi…_

Humidité.

Frissons.

Chair de poule.

Raideurs de certains muscles.

Organes aux abois.

_Chaleur…_

_Moiteur…_

Respirations qui s'accélèrent.

Palpitations.

Désirs ? Seulement ?

Le coup de peau/coup de chaud a diablement des syndromes de coup de foudre.

C'est un sacré coup de pot.

C'est un sacré coup.

C'est sacré.

Et si c'est sacré, même pour un moment, alors le cœur a toutes ses chances.

¤

_On dit que les boucles sont faîtes pour être bouclées… ceux qui sont vraiment destinés à se revoir, se reverront…_

_Ceux qui sont destinés à s'entretuer, s'entretueront._

_Il faut juste avoir le choix des armes… _

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Ne me demandez pas d'où ça vient, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mâté l'oav de Haru wo daiteita et que j'ai été traumatisée par un baiser (waaaw XD) et que j'écoutais du Donna Summers a qui appartient love to love you baby. Et Speedy et Lumidee avec leur sientelo. Mais ce que j'ai fait n'est pas une songfic !

My god ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même !

A peluche'

Mithy /le retour de l'inspiration, tremblez XD/


End file.
